<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Been Too Long by spacegayofficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811920">Been Too Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial'>spacegayofficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingering, Mild Facesitting, Oral, Reader-Insert, anyway, the good stuff, wild that im a whole lesbian and this is my first f/f fic huh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In trying to resort your life after the Rebellion, you have an unexpected, and very passionate, reunion with your, uh... friend, Cara Dune.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune/Female Reader, Cara Dune/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Been Too Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt request from my girl Meghan over at lannister-slings-and-arrows on tumblr. It was a blast to write!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t expected to see a familiar face on this backwater planet. Certainly no one you knew would ever want to come here, and that was probably for the best all around. Now that the Empire had fallen, you had to return to your regularly scheduled life. The Rebellion had offered some small protection from your past, and with their desperation, they were willing to hire anyone to help. But now that it was the New Republic, a government that would probably prosecute you if they found out what you’d done before you served, you had to run. So, here you are, trying to figure out what the hell to do with yourself.</p><p>But, when you made eye contact with her across the room, you put that planning on pause.</p><p>You two practically run towards each other in the busy bar, colliding in a tight hug. You and Cara Dune had been… <em> friends, </em> or something like it, who ended up in each other’s bunks on a regular basis. The line was complicated, but comfortable nonetheless. You didn’t feel the need to define it. You two had met in the Rebellion, by virtue of her being a dropper, and you being a drop ship pilot. You quickly hit it off and grew close, and it broke your heart a little when you ran as soon as the Empire fell. But, with her here now, you assume something had driven her away, too.</p><p>“Cara, what the hell are you doing here?” you ask, still smiling, overwhelmed at her presence. You don’t want to pull away from the hug.</p><p>“I could ask the same of you,” she responds, keeping you tight against her in her strong arms. “Left without so much as a goodbye, you jerk.”</p><p>“I… I know, I’m sorry,” you say, frowning a little now. You pull away from the hug, eyes downcast. “It’s just… the New Republic, and… I haven’t… I’ve done some things the New Republic would definitely arrest me for, so I needed to leave.”</p><p>Cara cups your cheek, rubbing her thumb over your cheekbone. “It’s okay, really. I just missed you,” she says. </p><p>You looked up at her, smiling again. “I missed you too.”</p><p>And you stay like that, staring at each other, until you can't take it anymore. The tension built quickly, and before long it was palpable. You finally clear your throat and speak.</p><p>“My, uh, apartment isn't too far from here, if you wanna…” you start, trailing off.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” she says, taking her hand away from your face and motioning for you to lead the way.</p><p>You grab her hand, and start walking quickly through the dirty streets towards the shitty apartment you had been calling home for the last few months. The tension only grows as you get closer, and you know it will break under its own weight soon, so you start walking a little faster. Not soon enough, you enter your apartment, and the moment you’re through the door, Cara has you pinned to the wall, mouth on yours, hands sliding up your hips under your shirt. You kiss back feverishly, not realizing how much you missed this until it was happening again. After a moment, with Cara’s hands continuing to creep up, you pull away just enough to speak.</p><p>“Can I at least take my shoes off before you pounce on me?” you ask, already slightly out of breath, your hands bracing against her shoulders.</p><p>“That hasn’t stopped us before,” she responds, and you both laugh a little before resuming making out. Cara finally tugs your shirt over your head, and you try to reciprocate, but she quickly grabs your wrists, pinning them above you to the wall. Her knee goes between your thighs, forcing your legs open. You gasp softly, resisting the urge to grind down on her knee. “Uh-uh, you don’t get to just run away without a word without consequences,” she says, her lips moving from your mouth to your neck. So this is how it was going to be tonight. She stops at a spot she’d learned makes you practically melt, and nibbles there, making you moan.</p><p>“Cara, please,” you whine, not sure what you’re asking for, but something. More than this.</p><p>“What, really wanna take those shoes off, huh?” she teases, letting your wrists go, and withdrawing her knee. You hesitate. “Well? Go ahead,” she says, motioning towards the floor. You slip them off, smiling and shaking your head a little bit, then take her hand again and lead her to your bedroom. It’s messy, you weren’t expecting guests, but you highly doubt she cares about that, and right now, neither do you.</p><p>You sit on the edge of the bed, and Cara towers over you. She reaches around you and unclasps your bra, tossing it to the side. She grabs your chin, making you look up at her and that smug smirk she wears so frequently, then goes in for another kiss, starting to work her way down your neck. She nibbles that sweet spot again, earning another moan from your lips, then to your collarbone, then over one of your breasts, pausing to grab your nipple in her teeth. She pulls slightly, making you moan again before continuing her descent. She unbuttons your pants deftly, taking them and your panties off of you in one swift motion, then settles between your legs, her hands running up and down your inner thighs.</p><p>“It’s been far too long,” she mumbles, kissing and nipping at the same skin she’s rubbing over, getting tantalizingly close to where you really want her, then working her way back down, not giving you the satisfaction. “I’m gonna wreck you, sweet thing.”</p><p>“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” you pant, quietly. You resist the urge to run your hands through her hair, given the boundary she put up just a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Careful what you wish for,” she responds, slowly licking up your already soaked slit, so slowly you want to explode. Another needy whine escapes your lips, and your hips shift. She smirks and looks up at you, then, after shedding her gloves, dives in full force. She barely gives you time to adjust to the presence of her fingers buried deep inside you, curling relentlessly against that spot that made you see stars. She certainly doesn’t give you the luxury of building up to the incredible way she sucks on your clit, her tongue flicking over it hard and fast. Your legs clamp down around her, and you moan out loudly, still keeping your hands to yourself. It doesn’t take long for this intense stimulation to send you rocketing towards your first orgasm. You know it’s your first of at least a couple tonight; it’s what happens when Cara gets like this.</p><p>“Cara!” you shout, almost a warning tone in your voice. She has to know you’re getting close, though, with how your muscles clench down around her fingers, how your hips can’t stay still under her, how moans are spilling from your lips constantly, how you’re breathing harder each second.</p><p>She just looks up at you, and you make eye contact with her, with her beautiful dark eyes with that glimmer of mischief and something you can only describe as authority that you would bend to at any given moment. The look practically commands you to climax, and you do, another moan falling from your lips, your legs only tightening around her. You ride out your orgasm, and she coaxes everything she can out of you, and then some more. That’s when you realize she’s not going to stop, and even though the pleasure is teetering on pain with how intense it is, you don’t really want her to.</p><p>Your hips protest slightly, trying to get away from her, but her free hand comes up and grips you at your waist. She’s still incredibly strong, not that you expected her not to be, but sometimes her strength surprises you a little bit. You’d definitely have bruises where her fingertips are, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You moan out again, this time letting your fingers comb through her hair. She lets you, either willingly, or she’s too lost in her own brutal pace to care. You tug on her hair firmly, not harshly, and she lets a moan escape from her lips, which sends shockwaves up and down your spine, jolting you closer to a second orgasm.</p><p>Her fingers twist a new direction, changing things up a bit, and you groan in response. She finds another sensitive spot that makes your walls ripple around her fingers, and she focuses her attention there. Your legs are wrapped tight around her again, and your grip in her hair is tightening the closer you get to a second climax.</p><p>This one also doesn’t take long to reach. “Cara! Cara, fuck, I’m gonna cum again!” you groan, and she looks up at you again, humming a response into your core, which is what does you in. That slight vibration of her voice makes you come completely undone, this orgasm bigger than the last. You grip onto Cara with your legs and hand in her hair like it’s the only thing keeping you tethered to reality, then collapse back on the bed, panting. Cara slows, drawing your climax out comfortably this time, letting her grip on your waist go, then withdrawing her fingers. That makes you whimper slightly, and she chuckles lowly.</p><p>She slides up next to you on the bed, bringing her fingers she was just fucking you with to your lips. You take them in your mouth eagerly, licking your taste off of them like it was your last meal. She smiles at you and runs her other hand through your hair, looking over you, planning her next move. She eventually withdraws her fingers from your mouth, and leans in for a kiss. You reciprocate, and this time when you reach for the hem of her shirt, she doesn’t stop you. You help her pull it off of her, along with her sports bra, then you unclasp her belt and pants, pushing them and her panties off, almost rushed. You want to return the favor she just gave you, but, of course, on her terms. That’s how this always played out. You both get in a slightly more comfortable position closer to the middle of the bed, and she pushes you down on your back.</p><p>You grin up at her and lick your lips as she straddles over your face, lowering her hips, meeting your mouth but still giving you room to breathe. You grab onto her thighs, almost to support her, and start doing what you knew she enjoyed. You dip your tongue in her entrance, earning a sigh from her, before licking your way up to her clit, sucking gently and flicking over it with your tongue. That earns you a moan, a noise you absolutely love to hear from her. Your grip on her legs pulls her down just a little bit more, letting you dive in a little deeper, put a little more pressure down. You continue to work your tongue over her clit, your hand creeping around her leg, letting you dip your own two fingers into her entrance. The angle makes it tricky, so you have a harder time finding her sweet spot, but you succeed after a little bit. Soon, she’s grinding down into your face, making it slightly harder to breathe, but you don’t care.</p><p>She runs her fingers through your hair again, gripping tightly, pulling you into her. You speed up a little bit, reveling in the feeling of her walls clamping down around your fingers. You hum a little bit, almost a question, checking in. She answers by pulling your hair and pushing your face even harder into her pussy, her legs squeezing down around your head. She’s close, then. You keep going at the pace you’ve set, your tongue rubbing against her clit hard and fast, curling your fingers against that sweet spot you found as fast as you can at this angle without your hand cramping up.</p><p>Cara calls your name, her orgasm ripping through her, her muscles clamping around your fingers hard enough to cease your movement entirely. You were sure she was going to crack your skull with how hard her thighs squeeze around you, but after a few moments, and gradually slowing down your own movements, she lets you go, and you gasp in a breath. She swings her leg over you so she’s beside you now, and leans down, kissing her wetness from your chin and lips. Your kiss turns sweet, just the two of you connecting after too long apart, basking in each others company.</p><p>She pulls away after what felt like hours of this. “Don’t disappear on me again,” she breathes.</p><p>“Only if you don’t, either,” you respond, smiling softly, looking in her eyes.</p><p>She smiles back. “Deal.” She looks you up and down again. “Wanna go again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have prompts or ideas, come send them to me over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>